Electronic networks provide a backbone for high-speed digital communications between electronic devices such as computers, network connected devices such as storage devices, video devices, audio devices, control devices and others. The reliability of network connections between devices is important to the overall reliability of information systems such as those noted above. Sometimes network connectivity may be broken either because of a hardware failure, software failure, or other event that causes communications to stop. When this happens, the systems reliant on the network connectivity may fail as well. Reliable and effective methods of detecting and repairing network failures are useful to improve information system reliability.